fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf San Juan
Wolf San Juan (ウルフ・サンファン, Urufu Sanfan), also known as "Great Battleship" (巨大戦艦, Kyodai Senkan), is a colossal giant for his size, and was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious they had to effectively be erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Ivankov Emporio. He was eventually freed from prison by Teech D. Marshall, and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kenichi Ono (Japanese) Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oz or Little Oz Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Navy Headquarters at Navyford, and is thus the biggest known giant to date, living up to his well-deserved nickname. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obscured by something. He is wearing his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face. His birthday is March 2nd. Gallery Personality Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Navy Headquarters. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continued hiding while the rest of the crew fought Whitebeard. In fact, he was the only person there who did not fight in the war. Later, it is shown he often complains that he has done too much such as swimming from Navyford to the New World. Despite his complaining and lack of participation, he is shown to be very loyal to Blackbeard. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit **Shiryu **Pizarro Avalo Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including immense strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he was one of the people that survived the battle royale, making him one of the strongest prisoners. Despite his tremendous size he was able to reach Navyford without being detected until he was right behind the Navy Headquarters building. Weapons History Past Imprisonment in Impel Down Wolf San Juan was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Only a few people such as Ivankov Emporio knew who he was. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down however, he was liberated from his prison cell by them along with Devon Catarina, Vasco Shot, and Pizarro Avalo after fighting to the death in their own cells and emerging victorious. He and his fellow prisoners were then recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates and went to Navyford. Navyford Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners